


Recrement *Criminal Minds One Shot

by Black_Blooded



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Blooded/pseuds/Black_Blooded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal Minds one shot that centers mainly around Reid.... You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recrement *Criminal Minds One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is unfinished! :) I plan on adding to it soon!

A black sedan pulls into an alley slowly. Homeless men stare for a few moments each as he drives by, picking out his next victim. A few prostitutes wink and wave at him as low attempts into his wallet. His mouth forms into a snarl subconsciously. Disgusting, he thinks to himself.

He stops in front of a young man leaning against a wall knowingly. He rolls down the window, jerking his head in a 'come over here' gesture.

"What's up, man?" He sounds out of it, the driver notes, and stinks... bad. Up close he could see that the dealer was young- too young.

"What'd you got?" He says, swallowing his pride. As if I would EVER stoop so low as to... he breathes and clears his mind. "I have cash," He states gruffly.

The dealer smiles wickedly. Greed showing in his eyes. "You seem like you could use a little of the relaxation medication, if you know what I mean." He begins to reach in his pockets.

"Wait! Uh," He looks around. "Get in." He commands. Come on, come on. 

The dealer raises an eyebrow before moving around to the other side of the car and then into the passenger seat. 

"I'm just going to a part of the alley I know really well." The driver says convincingly, though practically stepping on the gas.

"Uh, what part?" In a reply, the driver punches the dealer in the face... knocking him out.

~~~~~~~

Agent Hotchner of the BAU looks up from his work once three quick taps are made on his door. It's JJ.

"Hotch?" She peeks her head in the door, glancing for a moment at the stacks of papers on his desk.

"Yeah?" He says in a busy manner while shuffling through papers.

"Board meeting, 5 minutes, kay'?" And with that, she walks back out.

Hotch sighs and leans back in his chair. After blinking a couple times, he rubs his temples. 

At the meeting, JJ begins to set pictures down across the table showing stab wounds and dead bodies. 

"Looks like we got a live one?" Agent Morgan laughs.

Prentiss gives him a serious look. "That's not funny."

"What's not funny?" Says Dr. Reid as he enters the room with a couple folders in his hands. 

"Four killings in Hampstead, North Carolina that all died the same way within a few months of each other."

"Which is?" Asks Agent Hotchner expectantly.

"Each one bleed out. The second, third and fourth bodies were all stabbed in subsequent places where arteries lay. Sophistication grew with each killing. No traces of drugs or alcohol was found."

"Well, what about the first victim?" Input Dr. Reid.

"The first victim was stabbed four times in the chest and stomach area and had bruising around his face. The stab wounds were shallow and it took forensics a long time to pinpoint the time of death. This killing showed lack of sophistication and proved that our unsub was not experienced. Signs of struggle was evident seeing as the victim had rope burns."

"Rope?" Questioned Agent Morgan. "Huh. So how do we know that this killing was related to the others?"

"Each was left with notes signed by the same person- The Recrementor."

"Is that even a thing?" Asks Prentiss from the left side of the table, glancing at the photos.

"Well- recrement is the separation of matter from that which is useful and what is not; but then again a Recrementory is in relation of being 'deleterious to life'." Reid says matter-of- factly.

"So... as a Recrementor he is deleting life?"

"Um, you could think of it that way but more as deleting the ones he deems useless."

Agent Rossi scoots closer to the desk to examine the papers. "Has that name been released to the press?" 

"Not that I know of, though they are practically begging for more details." Says JJ. 

"Okay, so what were our victims like? Occupation?" Says Hotch.

"We have Amanda Lincoln as our first, she was unemployed but in college. In fact, none of our victims were employed." 

"So they were homeless?"

JJ thinks. "No, they all had insurance and rent. Which subsequently means they each had a form of income. 

"I think we should take a look at some of the crime scenes." Hotch suggests.

"Good idea."

~~~~~

"I just don't see what we're missing." Says Prentiss in the meeting room. The team had just gotten back from the crime scenes. 

"So I'm the unsub." Begins Morgan. "With each kill I learn more things and become... neater. I leave a note but not out of guilt-"

"-as a warning." Finishes Reid. He holds up a crumpled piece of paper. "Each note holds a sophisticated writing style."

"Almost medieval- no... what's the word?"

"Biblical." Says Agent Hotchner as he enters the room. "We just received the fourth note."

Reid stands, takes the note and reads, "Or do you not know that your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit within you, whom you have from God? You are not your own, for you were bought with a price. So glorify God in your body.".... Reid thinks. "1st Corinthians chapter 6, 19-20."

"So we have biblical murder whose exacting God's will?" Prentiss questions.

"Maybe not. All the other notes aren't verses from the Bible. The second sounding the most 'modern'."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"He speaks in a proper tone, rather than the normal slang. But in the second he says, "Addiction is a disease and must be treated like we treat other diseases."


End file.
